Lánzate, elige a un chico y líate con él
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: ¿Necesitas un chico? Analiza a los que tienes a tu alcance, y si no te sale, apuesta con el destino. Claro que luego tienes que cumplir la promesa. Una tal Sam, Zabini y una lista. -Niesugui


**Gui**: He aquí un desahogo mental de mi vida. Ya sé que estoy oficialmente en Hiatus pero no pasa nada por hacer esto fuera de lo oficial. Es algo extrañamente raro. No sé describirlo. Sale a raíz de las historias inspiradoras como Mortífago, de **Metanfetamina** (aprovecho para hacer publicidad). Bueno, aquí os lo dejo.

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo Harry Potter. De lo contrario, mi OC sería Cannon.

* * *

><p><strong>Lánzate, elige a un chico y líate con él.<strong>

Necesito desesperadamente reorganizar mi vida. Creo – si me analizo psicológicamente seguro que sale el mismo resultado – que necesito urgentemente un chico con el que liarme, o enrollarme, o salir. Me da igual. Necesito una experiencia cuerpo a cuerpo con un ser del otro sexo. Tengo exactamente dos semanas antes de que acabe el curso. Pueden calificarme de "demasiado organizada". Me da igual. Siempre he hecho listas, he escrito en las hojas lo que no debía olvidar y he analizado situaciones en función de si me venía bien o no actuar de tal o tal manera. Ahora que abrazo demasiado efusivamente a cualquier cuerpo dispuesto a ello (mis padres, hermanas y primos, mis amigas pro-abrazos, el gay de turno o algún chico por el que no siento absolutamente nada) he llegado a la conclusión de que necesito cansarme de esos abrazos, en vez de ansiarlos como una psicópata.

Así que como soy afín a las listas, voy a analizar los pros y los contras de absolutamente todos los chicos de mi curso, quieran o no, y si no encuentro nada, iré subiendo cursos. Si encuentro algo, ahí me quedo. Otro factor que he olvidado para encontrar chico y pronto es que al parecer Voldemort ha vuelto (es decir, según Dumbledore y Potter, digo yo que será verdad, porque inventárselo me parece una perdida de tiempo imposible) y no quiero morir sin haber besado a nadie. No, no he besado a nadie que yo recuerde (mi madre me sigue persiguiendo con sus "de pequeña llegabas a casa diciendo que tenías cinco novios y una novia, ¿a dónde han ido a parar? ¿O es que ya no lo cuentas? Cállate.)

Veamos, ¿cuántos chicos hay en mi curso? Cinco por casa, o algo así. En Gryffindor, para empezar por la derecha entrando por el Gran Comedor, hay cinco. Dean Thomas, Seamos Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Thomas es muy guapo (los blancos podía creerse superiores a los negros en muchos aspectos pero no son más guapos. Ni de lejos). Es el tipo de persona simpática que acepta a todos y todas, tiene un mejor amigo del cual es un poco la sombra, pero prefiere no meterse en peleas. No sé por qué no sale con alguna chica ya. Según dice Lisa Turpin, le gusta Ginny Weasley.

Finnigan es una especie de pijo simpático. No digo que los pijos no sean simpáticos, pero es el tipo de persona que viste mejor que nadie, no se ensucia ni se despeina y estaría en Slyterin si no fuese porque es valiente y asume que no es listo y mucho menos astuto. De físico hay mejores, pero el color de pelo no está mal.

Longbottom siempre había sido un niño torpe, tímido y carne de cañón, pero si sigue confiando en sí mismo llegará a algo. Seguro que en cuanto se le vaya la cara de yogur y sea capaz de mirarse al espejo satisfecho de lo que ve será el más apropiado de todos.

Potter es guapete, no te diré que no. Quizás es demasiado bajito, ordinario – moreno de ojos verdes, como otros tantos – y con mentalidad de niño incomprendido. No es mi tipo. Puede que sea famoso y seguramente rico. Si algún día aspiro a ser pintora incomprendida me casaré con él para no tener que pintar cuadros que agraden a la gente para tener dinero y pintar lo que me venga en gana, colgarlo en mi casoplón y no hacer nada más.

Weasley es más guapo que Potter, pero es pelirrojo. No sé si me entiendes, pero es pelirrojo naranja, de esos que tienen pecas en vez de moreno, que no se le ven las cejas y que se sonrojan más que una remolacha. Si fuese menos pálido, hasta ganaba a Thomas. Claro que tiene una personalidad difícil. Siendo el menor de chopocientos hermanos, ¿quién no? Seguro que lo han tratado de segundo y ahora es el mejor amigo de Potter, segundo. Está frustrado y se ve a la legua. Pero es simpático.

Sigamos en orden Gran Comedor, de derecha a izquierda, viene Ravenclaw. Oh, sabiduría ancestral, te dedicaría una oda si no estuviese pensando en chicos. Sí señores soy de Ravenclaw, ¿no te gustan las águilas? Ajo y agua, no sigas leyendo esto. Además, ¿quién te manda leer esto? Es PRIVADO.

Mis compañeros de Ravenclaw son sin lugar a dudas los que mejor conozco. Os haría parrafadas de todos pero diré cuatro palabras. Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Christian _Cob _Chambers y Sean Clearwater.

Cob (si empiezo por él, es que se merece una placa de "mejor amigo del mundo") no es del todo guapo, pero su encantador encanto se lo perdona todo. Se podría calificar de moreno/pelirrojo, y no, no sé definir su color de pelo. Se llama Cob por una historia de hace demasiado tiempo como para acordarse y ha conseguido al fin entrar en el equipo de Quidditch. Él hacía un deporte raro con la escoba pero en Hogwarts lo han prohibido. Es más friki que yo y eso es mucho. Creo que me acerqué yo a él hará medio año porque sabía en qué aguas nadaba y que seguramente era majo. Él obviamente, ni se había enterado de mi existencia. Pero fue ponerle en bandeja y sin que él lo viese, cuatro cosas que adoraba para subir en su "rankin de personas" muchos puestos.

Sean es algo así como el chico con el que nunca podré estar pero que cada vez me gusta más. Nunca podré estar con él porque no coincidimos en absolutamente nada y cada vez que me empieza a contar cosas sobre él me aburro. Y está harto de mi insufrible parloteo y risa, como él bien dice. Pero fue él el que empezó este año a sentarse a mi lado sin que viniera a cuento y el que expresó más mal que bien que yo le gustaba. Y ahora es él quién me gusta a mí. Complicado.

Goldstein es mono, no demasiado, pero si me quisiera quedar con alguien que me "cuide" le elegiría a él. Cuando Sean empieza a soltarme borderías del estilo "cállate de una vez", o "cada vez que digas una parida te pinto el brazo de rojo" nota que me sienta mal y alguna vez le ha hecho pedirme perdón "de corazón". Si no quiero sufrir, acabaré con él, por mucho que no me guste.

Michael Corner es harina de otro costal. Sale con Ginny Weasley, de hecho (es chica está por todas partes), pero si imaginamos que no sale con ella, puedo decir que no está mal. Es algo bravucón pero es listo. No me cae del todo bien, pero cuando quiere es amable.

Terry Boot es un cero a la izquierda, por mucho que le duela, parece que no cuenta para nadie. Es amigo de Corner, y un pesado. No le aguanto. Es muy majo, pero no le aguanto. Cuando empieza a explayarse en sus conocimientos sobre aeronáutica desconecto.

Creo que no aclaro nada. Esto me divierte, por supuesto, estamos en un aula de los TIMOS esperando para hacer el práctico de Transformaciones y se van de cinco en cinco. Antes de que llegue a la S habré acabado con todos los chicos de esta sala. Si yo fuese Mandy Brocklehurst no podría estar haciendo esto. Por suerte mi apellido está al final del todo.

Sigamos con los Hufflepuff. Si dejo a los Slytherin para el final es porque son más difíciles de analizar. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan, Branstone y Summerby. Creo que Branstone se llama Calvin, pero no recuerdo el nombre de Summerby.

Justin es el más simpático de los cuatro. Deberían aprender de Cedric Diggory, digo yo, porque ninguno es los uficientemente simpático como para estar en Hufflepuff. Siento hablar de Cedric Diggory, aunque me hubiese gustado alguna vez, ya está muerto. No me hace ninguna gracia pensar en eso. Volviendo a Justin, es el típico chico simpático con el que te llevas bien desde que coincidisteis en un pupitre en la primera clase de Pociones y encontrasteis que Snape daba miedo. Con él contaba los días que quedaban para acabar el colegio. Así estaba yo de bien.

McMillan es insufrible. No le aguanto ni con una buena ración de chocolate delante. No encuentro calificativo, solo es McMillan.

Calvin Branstone es un chico algo desconocido para mí. Creo que tiene novia desde hace dos años y todo el mundo lo adora por su gran belleza y simpatía. Padma Patil lo llama "Ken" porque es como el juguete. Creo que he estado en su clase pero no he hablado nunca con él, a menos que sea a través de la profesora. Padma lo conoce por el coro de Flitwick.

Summerby cuyo nombre sigo sin recordar – oh, le conozco mejor que a mi misma – es alguien desconocido para mí. Creo que es típico deportista que dice "pelota" si ve una quaffle.

Y vamos a Slytherin. Al final acabaré con un Slytherin. Vamos a ver, están Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe, si los consideramos chicos, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

De Crabbe y Goyle diré que no sirven más que para aplastar a una mosca o a cualquier ser vivo más grande (más pequeño no lo ven).

Draco Malfoy es un niño mimado que piensa en faldas y Potter. Tiene la cara demasiado afilada y me agradaría si no tuviese un problema en la lengua que le hace hablar arrastrando las palabras. Parece que lo han tratado los padres de Granger después del puñetazo que le pegó y la anestesia le sigue durando.

Zabini es un conquistador. Es más guapo que Dean Thomas. Mucho más, y su madre seguramente también. Seguro que es el chico más guapo del curso. Supongo que si quiero liarme con alguien y olvidarlo a la mañana siguiente él es el indicado. El único problema es lo tan mal que me llevo con él. No lo soporto. No lo aguanto, quiero tirarlo por la torre de Astronomía. Seguro que se muere. Quiero decir, hace unas preguntas tan interesantes que te dejan fascinada. Es inteligente. Pero a la mínima de cambio se vuelve insoportable. El otro día por ejemplo, llega diciendo: «Inclinaos, llega vuestro Dios». Obviamente le contesté, levantándome.

-Zabini, no te lo creas demasiado, porque no lo vales ni de lejos.

-Que era broma, maldita sea.

-Ya, broma, solo cuando te conviene, ¿no?

-Joder, Slater, no te quiero ni ver.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Que no te quiero ni ver!-me dice alejándose con la cabeza girada hacia mi.

-¡Pues no sé qué haces mirándome date la vuelta y así verás por dónde pisas!

En fin, conversación que no viene a cuento.

Iba a hablar de Nott, ¿verdad? Nott es un niño al que le da miedo el ruido y su propia voz porque no habla nunca. Creo que es algo autista, es superior a las personas y no se ve en la necesidad de su compañía. A lo mejor todo se reduce a la educación de sus padres y que es muy tímido, aunque se justifique de otra manera.

En fin, este es el resumen de los chicos de mi curso. ¿Tengo que desesperarme? ¿Cuáles son los mejores? ¿Dean Thomas? No. ¿Ron Weasley? Está más enamorado de Granger que Ken de su novia. ¿Neville? Dentro de diez años. ¿Sean? Quizá. ¿Nott? ¿Malfoy? Al final me casaré con Anthony y no nos separaremos porque no habrá amor de por medio, pero nos llevaremos muy bien. Siempre quedará Cob pero si me empieza a gustar, la hemos liado.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall llama a cinco alumnos más para el TIMO de Transformaciones.<p>

-Slater, Samantha. Summerby, Henry. Thomas, Dean. Turpin, Lisa. Weasley, Ron. ¿Ya son cinco? Zabini, Blaise, pasa tú también, que no hay nadie más.

-Vamos Sam-dice Lisa Turpin.

-Lis, tengo un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Te he hablado de mi problema masculino?

-Sí.

-He decidido que el azar lo decidiría todo por mí. Y bueno, el azar me ha dado a elegir entre cuatro chicos.

-¿Cuáles?

-Los que vienen a hacer el examen con nosotras. Summerby, Thomas, Weasley… y Zabini.

-Sam, nunca hagas eso. Tenías que quedarte con Cob.

-Cob es mi mejor amigo.

-Calla y haz el examen, hablamos luego.

Veinte minutos después, Sam y Lisa se reúnen en la puerta del comedor.

-Lo he estado pensando durante el examen. No puedo echarme atrás.

-Bueno, pues eliminemos. Vamos a hacer reunion.

Lisa va a buscar a Padma Patil y Mandy Brocklehurst y expone el problema. Hay que hacer una selección entre cuatro chicos para Sam. Ella se tira de los pelos en una esquina. Solo puede pensar en uno.

-Pero si a Sam le gusta Sean-dice Mandy.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso. Elimina a dos.

-Los Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué?-exclama Sam.-Son guapos.

-Pero son Gryffindor. Y Weasley está por Granger y Thomas está saliendo con la Weasley.

-¿Desde cuando? ¿No salía con Michael?

-Discutieron por Quidditch.

-Yo voy a cazar a Corner-dice Mandy. Y se va.

-¿Padma?

-Lisa, creo que Summerby y Sam no pegan ni con cola. Y opino que mejor Zabini que otro.

-¿Tu has visto como se matan con la mirada?

-A Zabini le gustas, Sam-dice Padma gritando hacia la esquina.

-¿Qué mierda dices?-dice la voz ahogada de Sam.

-Y a ti te gusta. ¿Cuántas veces hablas de él al día? ¿Tres?

-Para elogiar mi gran imaginación y cómo le pongo en su sitio más de tres veces al día.

-Sam, no eres tonta. ¿Cuántas historias así has leído?

-Son solo libros. Las relaciones amor odio no existen.-Sam está convencida. O por lo menos la voz no le tiembla. Porque lleva más de un mes preocupada por eso de las relaciones "amor-odio". Porque el odio es amor no aceptado y ella odia demasiado a Zabini. Demasiado es cerca de la línea del amor. Y eso la mata. Con lo guapo que es seguro que besarlo no estaría tan mal…- ¡No pienso hacer eso!

-Sam, no hables sola, te gusta. Piénsalo.

* * *

><p>Creo que Cob es la mejor opción. No pienso liarme con Zabini. Ni de lejos.<p>

* * *

><p>Hoy es el último día en Hogwarts. Al parecer Voldemort ha vuelto de verdad. Lo comentan todos por los pasillos. A las tres en punto, Sam cierra el baúl y baja las escaleras. Adiós Hogwarts. Baja la torre de su sala común y baja los pisos hasta el vestíbulo. Baja las escaleras hasta el jardín y le parece que cuanto más baja, más hundida está. Lo de los chicos no le ha salido demasiado bien. Lo de Cob es impensable. No es capaz, no le gusta tanto. Y Zabini le ronda demasiado la mente. En los últimos días han estado pegándose más que de costumbre.<p>

-Sam, hay que buscar algún compartimiento. Tú ve por allí y yo voy al contrario. Creo que con dejar las cosas vale.

Sam se aleja hacia el culo del tren. Todos los vagones tienen bolsos y baúles reservando sitios. Solo quedan dos. Abre la puerta. Baúl. Se para delante de la segunda puerta. Ahora que lo piensa, a lo mejor hay alguien – como Zabini. No quiere abrir. Diez minutos (son solo tres segundos) después gira el pomo y tira de la puerta. Nada. Mierda, no hay nadie. Bueno, ha encontrado compartimiento. Va a buscar a Lisa. Cuando vuelven, está ocupado por Nott.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Este es mi comprar…

-No veo tu nombre por ningún lado Slater.

-Oye Nott no me fastidies, vete.

-No tiene porque hacerle caso a una mestiza-dice una voz que arrastra las palabras. Draco Malfoy, claro.

-No voy a discutir contigo mis orígenes mágicos. Aquí estaban mis cosas, no sé por qué tenéis que venir a ocupar este compartimiento.

-Zabini nos ha dicho que el último estaba vacío.

-Za-Bi-Ni. ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí-¿quién lo dice? El aludido.

-Te voy a…

-¿Besar?

-¡No!

-Venga, te mueres de ganas.

De repente ha desaparecido Lisa. Y Malfoy está encerrado con Nott en su compartimiento.

-Si estás desesperado no es mi problema.

-Eres un maldito coñazo.

Y bueno, adivina qué pasa después. Porque Zabini está harto de esa imbécil de Slater, que lleva todo el curso mareándolo. Acabáramos.

-¿Ves? Ya está. Ya me puedes dejar en paz.

Y se va. Y Sam se ha besado con Zabini y ya se puede olvidar del asunto.

* * *

><p>Bueno, fin de la historia. Como dice el título, elige a un chico y luego cumple tu promesa, líate con él.<p>

Los reviews son el mejor invento de la historia. Participa y deja uno.

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
